1992 (WOD)
Events * Baba Yaga erects the “Shadow Curtain”, effectively strengthening the Gauntlet in Russia. Supernatural creatures will find it nearly impossible to leave Russia while the Shadow Curtain stands. * Pentex releases Dr. Veridian's Miracle Workout program. It is intended to create Throwback fomori. * takes place in Rio de Janeiro. Garou are instrumental in it. Rough Tangent also takes part. * The Young Bloods gang is founded after a group of ghouled bikers in California overwhelm their domitor and drain him dry. , p. 150 * The autumn issue of Paradigma contains a dissenting article from Captain Oort, about how the Sons of Ether propensity for hearkening back to the "glory days" of the Victorian era is strangling the Tradition. * The winter issue of Paradigma contains an article from Doctor Baridium celebrating the return of ether to the Consensus in the form of dark matter. * Gene, #AT422, is force-grown in a vat along with the other constructs of Black Suit Unit AT#4, Franklin, #AT421, Hernando, #AT423, and the other constructs up through #AT4223. * Carey Bassette gains the captaincy of the ''Anastasia'' X156-B58 Qui La Machinæ. * Hermetic Mark Hallward Gillan, tracking a serial killer in Cape Town, traces him to a Euthanatos Marabout. Investigating, he claims to have discovered a Euthanatos conspiracy involving the House of Helekar and the Consanguinity of Eternal Joy. An Elder investigates and finds no basis for the accusation. Gillan appeals to the Order's Grievance Council, but they too refuse action. * M. Windbird's Hermetic Twilight and the End of the World is published by Screaming Ravage Press. * Helga Sørensen moves from being an Associate to a full Journeyman at the Arcanum's Oslo Chapter House. This same year, she authors "Magic in Norwegian Folk Traditions" in the Annual Proceedings of the Arcanum. * Dr. Sandeep D'Souza becomes Chancellor of the Arcanum's New Delhi Chapter House. * Rev. Montague Winters becomes an Associate at the Arcanum's Boston Chapter House. * The Order of Hermes' Cordova Convocation takes place. Hermetic Andrew Taylor gives a talk on the Arcanum and its secrets. * The testament of Antonio Castrovinci, last of the Seven Thunders, is rediscovered. * Zsgraak, a lizard-man, is grown in Genegineer Research Plantation Number Two. * The Phoenix Empress Wizard gives birth to a daughter. * Nine Asian Hermetics petition to be recognized as House Hong Lei (the House of Crimson Thunder) Ex Miscellanea. * Aziz Akhtar personally assists in the assassination of a Nephandic Gilledian who had assumed his face in order to lure young Ahl-i-Batin initiates into the Cauls. * Günther Ostermann graduates from the University of Basel in Basel, Switzerland, and takes a trip to Mecca where he meets a Spanish count by the name of Louru Razaiz. * Marianna of Balador commissions a cabal of Ecstatics to track down an Infernalist cult devoted to rape and child abuse. The cabal grows into a multi-Tradition network known as the Children's Crusade. * Department 37 is founded to investigate undead activity in Chicago. * Netsilak Raymond returns from Greenland to the United States of America. * Triplets Philippe, Henri Jr. and Marius DuVauge take over the family café. One by one, they begin to Awaken. * The Forum Shops at Caesars' Palace opens. * The Boyd Corporation purchases the Fremont Hotel and Casino. * The Mabo decision of the High Court of Australia recognizes the prior claim of Aboriginal Australians, allowing them to reclaim some of their native lands. * Peruvian officials visit Kararoshi's settlement, and are astonished to find the small village has its own power grid, water purification system and farming machinery. They offer him a scholarship at the university of his choice, so he decides to go to Oxford. July * July 27: At the Kamakura beach resort in Yokohama, Japan, Arlan "The Smiler" Nattick devises the vulgar Temple Gongs Effect. Notes This is likely a twin reference to the Trinity Universe. Basel is the headquarters of the Æsculapian Order in the Trinity timeframe, while Louru Razaiz is clearly an anagram for Aberrant's Raoul Orzaiz, also a Spanish count. References Category:World of Darkness timeline